Various types of Self-Service Terminal (SST) are known and these can be used by a customer to carry out a transaction. A transaction may involve the dispensation of something from the SST or may include the deposit of something at the SST by a customer. An example of an SST is an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) and these are often used by customers to withdraw items of media in the form of currency notes or to make deposits of currency notes. It is appreciated that from time to time in order to initiate a transaction at the SST a customer must identify themselves in some way. This often includes a customer presenting a token in the form of a bank card or the like and entering a PIN. This is prone to error and security risk.
In addition to or as an alternative to carrying out a transaction at an SST, there are occasions when it would be helpful to provide a customer of an SST with information. Such information could be any one of a wide variety of topics which could be used by a customer for a wide variety of uses. Until now, the provision of information to a customer at an SST has been a complicated process and has required SSTs to be regularly updated in an inconvenient and time consuming manner.